


The ghost town of our hearts

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Kinda, M/M, Obi Wan gets a hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, The jedi didn't deserve to be wiped out and erased from the galaxy memory, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: The Jedi Temple is in flames
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The ghost town of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/gifts).



> For Angstober prompt day 16 : smoke and for Kyber who wanted angst

The Jedi temple is in flame. Smoke black as sith consumes even the tallest spires. It reminds Obi Wan of their failure to see the truth in time. 

Palpatine's smoke screen had fooled them all and his influence over the Force had made sure that their vision was compromised.

And now it's too late. Thousands of dead, lost to the smoke of blaster shots, of a lightsaber wound or ohter assassination tools.

The smoke that had once hidden is now unveiling. Obi Wan mourns his home, his family and his past as he weeps brokenly in Qui Gon's protective chest

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted later on tumblr


End file.
